El Cuarto Diario
by Yusunaby
Summary: Gideon tiene el cuarto diario y esta fuera de control, ha convertido a Bill Cipher en un joven de 20, y ha secuestrado a todos en la cabana del misterio excepto a Dipper, Ahora Tienen que unir fuerzas para lograr restablecer el orden. Gideon es el malo en esto? O alguien mas esta actuando por el...
1. Human!

_**Disclaimer: j**__ajaja ¿Esto se tiene que poner? se me hace ofensivo reconocer que no me pertenece esta serie; pero en fin; el modelo del personaje no es mio, es de O3On, art/commission0bill-cipher-473744139 0w0_

_**Notas:**__ Corto, porque quiero que ver tal esta el fandom GF_

_**Advertencias:**__ Voy a ser sincera porque no me gusta timar, es yaoi. Hay Bipper, tumblrlealo si no lo conoces, porque no creo que no te guste. Lo demas es un... no es un UA porque todo esta igual, pero los gemelos tiene 14 años. _

_FIN_

-¡Porqué! Porque me haces esto…-

-Te dije pagarías por todo. Y no estaba mintiendo.- Gideon jugó con el libro en sus manos y le regresó la mirada.

Su sonrisa chorreaba odio.

Dipper apartó su vista para posarla en la enorme nave triangular que flotaba sobre la cabaña del misterio. A ella, estaban amarrados Mabel y los demás; prácticamente inconscientes.

-Jajaja, ¡Chicos ustedes tontos, son malos! Nadie me llamo a la fiesta. ¿Se les olvido?- el joven de chaleco conoció la voz de inmediato, girándose para notar al triangulo que tantos problemas le había causado antes.

-¡Tu! Tu también planeaste esto… libéralos ya Bill, ellos no te han hecho nada!-

-Ah niño, me hubiese encantado jugar a los rehenes contigo pero me temo que esta no fue mi idea.- flotó alrededor del desesperado castaño. –Yo solo vine por que quería ver como se destruían entre ustedes…-

-SILENCIO. Tu no me sirves ya, Bill, y será mejor que no te entrometas.- el menor de todos alzó un brazo conjurando algo en lenguas extrañas mientras que con la otra sostenía aquel extraño manojo de hojas.

De pronto, un rayo impacto directo contra el ser flotante derribándolo. Y quizá lo suficiente grave como para adentrarlo unos cuantos metros al bosque.

-¡Bill!- chilló Dipper, como si tuviese motivo por el cual hacerlo.

-Ah descuida, el estará bien, no puedo destruirlo aunque quisiera. Pero eso le servirá de lección por no servirle a mi gloriosa persona. Y el siguiente eres tu.- el castaño soltó a penas unas lagrimas mientras corría en dirección a la nave.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

-Oh Pines, ya lo hiciste…- algo de magia brotó de los ojos del albino y la nave se elevó lejos; llevándose a sus amigos.

-¡No! ¡Mabel! Tío Stand, Wendy, Soos…-

Sus sollozos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido que provino detrás de los arboles.

-Oh cielos, esa pequeña rata me las pagara…-

Dipper flipó al verlo. Reteniendo el llanto por unos segundos.

Bill Cipher no era más una creatura, de hecho, estaba lejos de tener forma de triangulo. Era ahora un esbelto joven de no más de 20 años que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, cabello rubio alborotado y un estrafalario traje con detalles que parecían bloques en construcción.

Todo un humano ordinario, a excepción de que se encontraba flotando.

-¡Eres un-un humano!-

-Gracias, sin ti jamás lo hubiese descubierto. Ya decía yo que estas piernas se sentían… CLARO QUE SOY UN HUMANO, TONTO.- se sacudió el polvo, apareció un bastón y un sombrero de la nada, los cuales, desafiaban la gravedad.

-¿Tu sabias algo acerca de eso?- se desplomo en el piso, y hallo en este una nota vacía. La guardo en su bolso y redirigió su atención al rubio.

-No… no del todo. Más bien no me intereso, no creí que llegara tan lejos. ¡Eh! Pero mírale el lado bueno… Un cuarto, que digo, ¡Una casa entera para ti solo!- flotó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, con la mejor sonrisa que atinó a dar.

-¡¿Entonces sabes donde están?!- Dipper abrió sus ojos con esperanza.

-Por supuesto, yo lo se todo.- su rostro comenzó a cambiar de escenas, decenas de escenas por segundo hasta que chilló sorprendido.

-No puedo… ¿No puedo? ¡No puedo saber donde están! ¿Qué mierda me hizo ese mocoso?- intentó transfigurarse, y la mayoría de cosas que pensaba se volvía, menos su forma original. –No puedo lucir como un humano por siempre ¡Es asqueroso!-

La mirada preocupada de Dipper poco le ayudo.

-Esta bien, cual es el plan que tienes en mente, niño.-

-Y-Yo, no tengo planes, no se que hacer… no se donde están, no se que les vayan a hacer, no se siquiera si pueda salvarlos.- se levanto cansado, escoltado por la mirada de Bill.

-¿Qué, Solo eso? Estas bromeando, verdad…- el rubio hizo un puchero al ver como el menor solamente le dejaba allí. –Espera no puedes hacerme esto, es decir, hacerles.-

Pero el castaño ya no le escuchaba, estaba por entrar a la cabaña.

-Bueno, bueno.- floto hasta a él. –Pero no puedes dejarme asi, soy un humano ahora, ¿Qué pasara si siento frio o hambre?-

-Pues entonces sabrás que no es lo único que sentirás… ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte, que te hace creer que voy a confiar en ti?-

-Bueno, no todos mis poderes se han ido, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a buscar a Gideon?-

-¿Cómo saber que no es una trampa, que estas con el y lo único que quieren es que vaya a su guarida para controlarme?-

-Irías a su guarida de todas maneras… Además que te hace pensar que lo dejaría convertirme en esto; ¡Está loco!- chilló cruzándose de brazos.

-Vete de aquí Bill, no necesito tu ayuda.- cerró la puerta de un azoton, dejando e claro que no quería su ayuda.

Siendo un manojo de nervios subió a su cuarto, pensando todavía en lo raro que había sido el dia desde que inicio. Y por lo que veía aun no terminaba su suerte.

Bill estaba acostado en su cama, con la posición mas placida que alguien pueda tomar en una cama pequeña.

-Ah, ¿Vienes a contarme un cuento de buenas noches? Porque me gusta el del niño que era torpe y no quería recibir la ayuda de un apuesto genio de elegante traje y sombrero.-

-Hay dos camas Bill, y esta el cuarto de mi tío. Porque tienes que quedarte en la mía.-

-Tengo dignidad, no me quedare en la cama de una niña, no quiero estar rodeado de posters de ponis y muñecas.- Dipper pareció pensárselo. –Y buena idea, me iré a dormir a un cuarto con siglos de antigüedad que además huele a viejo tacaño.-

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras, yo me quedare allá.-

-Vaya, si asi me hubieses comprendido el día que nos conocimos a lo mejor no nos llevaríamos tan mal.-

-Solo no toques nada de mis apuntes… ni leas mi diario personal.-

-Te veo escribirlo todas las noches, no hace falta… Quiero decir, esas son cosas de niñas metiches, no me interesan.-

Dipper se sonrojo algo mosqueado por la falta de privacidad y luego se despidió vagamente del rubio; a unos pasos de salir del cuarto escucho la voz de Bill llamarlo algo alterado.

-Hey Hey, ese mocoso me hizo algo, me siento cansado; como si mi ojo ya no resistiera abierto mucho mas tiempo ¿Me estaré muriendo? No puedo morir…- se cubrió hasta la nariz con la sabana y escucho un suspiro por parte del castaño.

-Solo tienes sueño, necesitas dormir.-

-¿Sueño? Já, yo domino los sueños, no los tengo por eso mismo.-

-Bueno triangulito, intenta quedarte despierto toda la noche haber si puedes, nos vemos mañana.- Dipper cerró la puerta comentándose que Bill seria malísimo para las pijama das de su hermana.

Mas aun por la regla nueva que habían puesto de maquillar horrendamente al primero que cayera dormido. Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando comenzó a extrañar a Mabel.

Solo esperaba que estuviese bien.

Al día siguiente comenzaría con su búsqueda, como fuere posible.


	2. Cave

El color de su pupila era hermoso. Un gris frio que mas que perturbarlo, lo tranquilizaba; o eso creía el, pues la cercanía de sus rostros era demasiado amenazadora. El menor entrecerró sus ojos clavando su vista en los labios de su adversario, relamiendo los suyos por puro instinto y un jadeo le advertía por salir…

-¡Bill!- chilló el chico de camisa roja a la vez despertaba, desenchufándose de aquel extraño sueño.

-¡Sorpresa Dipper! Estaba aburrido en el otro cuarto, asi que decidí venir a verte mientras dormías… pero luego entre en tus sueños y ya sabes… soy irresistible. Jajaja.- sentado sobre el aire, a los píes de la cama; estaba el demonio de los sueños.

Para no variar.

-¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza!- le aventó una almohada, pero eso solo le causo mas gracia al ahora humano. Asi que un vaso de agua sobre el traje ámbar que tenia puesto fue la solución.

-¡Vale! Pero no tienes que desquitarte conmigo, tu fuiste el que se acerco a mi para besarm…-

-NO LO DIGAS.- el muchacho se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño, aun molesto por que en el fondo, lo que decía el mas alto era cierto. El había iniciado.

Pero fue por que Bill lo provoco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Entonces. ¿Qué sabes de ese libro? ¿De donde lo habrá sacado Gideon?- inquirió el gemelo mientras servía cereal en dos tazones.

-¿El cuarto diario? No existe. Es solo el nombre que el dan al borrador de los libros. Ya sabes, cuando tienes una idea, la apuntas; y luego ese apunte lo pasas a limpio. Los diarios son la versión ¨ordenada¨ del que te estoy hablando.- pareció mirar con asco el alimento, pero su poca intuición le recomendaba que debía comer algo.

-¿Y porque tiene tanto poder? ¿Dónde lo encontró?-

-Bueno, ya sabes, hay notas que se le pasaron desapercibidas al autor, que en el cuarto diario seguramente si están. Jajaja. Y yo que creí que jamás lo encontrarían. Ese manojo de hojas estaba en…-

Comenzó a toser debido a un atragantamiento, el más joven le ayudo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡No! ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi, no tengo idea de donde estaba el cuarto diario… ni siquiera puedo recordar quien lo tenia anteriormente ¡TE ODIO GIDEON!-

-Esta bien, tranquilo. Cuando lo encontremos recuperaras tu memoria y tu antigua forma.-

Dipper continúo dando palmaditas, esta vez como consuelo.

-Mi forma anterior, ¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusta verme asi?- hizo a un lado sus dramas para pasarse una mano por el cabello despeinándose hacia atrás. –¿Es tan malo mi aspecto humano?-

El menor frunció el ceño rodando la vista. Contestarle seria como seguirle el juego, asi que reparo en preparar una mochila con bienes para su próxima aventura.

Si que seria larga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos! ¿Quieres que te cuente de la vez en la que destripe un venado con solo una rama? Había una familia ¡Y niños viendo!-

-¡Ya basta, Bill! El bosque en si es aterrador.- Dipper le echo una hojeada al camino, aluzando con neón un rastro que sabrá un omnisciente a donde iba.

-Ah descuida.- dejo de flotar para dar unos pasos chuecos y atinar el ritmo de su compañero. -Yo estaré aquí para protegerte. Considéralo como un… favor.-

-Ya no tomare un favor tuyo jamás. Además ya he luchado con muchas cosas raras aquí. Puedo cuidarme solo.- apretó su lámpara al momento de ser volteado bruscamente y quedar de frente con el alguna vez triangulo.

-No me refería a las criaturas del bosque ¿Sabes?-

Y esa sensual sonrisa le estremeció.

Por algo parecido a la suerte, ya le había soltado y al parecer había vuelto a flotar.

-No se a que te refieres…- pero su bochorno si. –Vamos. Es por este otro lado.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Lluvia en verano? ¿Sera que estamos cerca de Gideon?- Dipper sostuvo su gorra para que no volara lejos con el gélido viento. Habían llegado a un campo casi abierto, solo que estaba rodeado de arboles; el claro del cielo era un agrio grisáceo que comenzó a soltar agua.

Estaban en medio de la nada como para seguir o regresar.

-No puede ser… el agua borrara las huellas de neón. ¿Qué haremos?-

-Ah niño, no te me desesperes, yo lo voy a arreglar.- le entrego su bastón a Dipper, aunque desapareció al tocar sus manos. Se trono los dedos y un fuego azul desprendió de sí para dirigirse al cielo.

Paro la lluvia.

Pero empezó la tormenta.

-¡No! ¡No el poder del clima!- gimió Cipher, ahora en el piso.

-Hey triangulo, no podemos quedarnos aquí, es peligroso.- el sonido de un rayo alertó a ambos, y el mayor se levanto apurado por el impacto. Tomo a Dipper en brazos y floto lejos de ahí, quizá lo suficiente como para adentrarse del otro lado del bosque y encontrar una especie de cueva.

-¡UUUH! ¿Qué es esta emoción? Es sorprendente, siento como si fuera a explotar.-

Bill se barrio la vista notando que estaba totalmente empapado, pero sintiéndose de alguna manera eufórico.

-Se llama adrenalina, y no, no puedes explotar.- se quito la gorra para exprimirla, y comenzó a juntar ramas para hacer una fogata.

-En mis cuatro veces que he usado un cuerpo humano jamás había sentido así. Quizá nunca estuve tanto tiempo.- miro las escazas ramas que había juntado el chico y lanzo una llama de su dedo para que prendiera.

-Es que solo dan en situaciones de peligro, o de esfuerzo físico, ya sabes. Cosas de humanos.-

-¿Disculpa? Si supiera no estaría aquí, desnudándome en una cueva contigo.-

-¿! QUÉ!?- Dipper se volteo para quedar exento de algo mas, pues acababa de bajarse el saco.

-¿Que? ¿Que no te hace daño la humedad? No quiero que bichos horrendos se alojen en mi cuerpo humano. No en mi sexy cuerpo humano.-

-P-Pero puedes ponerte junto al fuego para secarte-e. Notienesquequitartelaropa.- chilló sin despegar la vista de los 3 botones desabrochados de la camisa del mayor.

-¡Anda! Que ya estas hablando basura. Deberías quitártela tu también. No quiero que te enfermes y luego me pegues tus bichos y asquerosos virus.- se acerco a Dipper logrando desenchufarle la chaqueta que tenia puesta, pero el menor se removió.

-¡No! Dije que te pongas al fuego si quieres secarte.-

-Ah yo… lo tomare como un favor que me tienes que devolver.- se sentó cruzado de brazos en algo que deformo como a un sillón.

Pines se limito a suspirar recostándose en el piso a checar que su mochila estuviera intacta, después de esto la utilizo como almohada.

-¿Bill?-

-¿Sí?-

-Si vuelves a meterte en mis sueños te matare.-

-Nah, creo que ya no puedo de todas formas.- un bostezo.

-¿Eso es un buenas noches?-

-Eso es un 'Ya cállate'.-

-Buenas noches para ti también.-

Mucho atraso jaja espero que les guste 3


	3. Inside

_**Inside **_

_(En Wattpad se llama dentro de la cueva porque no me acepto el titulo :C)_

La mañana se hizo presente cuando Dipper abrió de par en par sus ojos. Lo que encontró fue tan embarazoso que tuvo que golpear fuertemente a su compañero para que dejara de abrazarlo.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-

-Es que tenía frio, pero no tenías que golpearme, a…- se sobo a la par se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque no prendiste la fogata otra vez?-

-Es que… No se me ocurrió…-

Dipper se cruzó los brazos y rodo los ojos.

Levemente sonrojado, recordando la primera imagen de Bill tan cerca de su rostro.

-Bueno ya, prende la fogata o algo, vamos a preparar algo de comer.-

-Enseguida mi señor Pinos.-

Después de un saludo militar estiro la punta de su dedo apuntando hacia la mezcla de madera del día anterior, y un brillo azul pálido salió de la punta de su dedo solo para convertirse en humo.

-¿Eh?-

Otro intento.

Otro más.

Era como una pistola que se quedó sin balas.

Comenzó a entrar en un estado de pánico, que poco afectó al adolecente que lo acompañaba.

-¡Mi magia! ¿Qué le paso? ¡La quiero de vuelta!-

-Cálmate no es para tanto, podemos hacer fuego con madera y…-

-NO ESTOY HABLANDO DEL FUEGO.- Dipper fue bruscamente zarandeado por ambos brazos del ahora humano. Quien comenzaba a deslizar lágrimas de su ojo.

-Ya va, ¿pero que puedo hacer yo?- el mayor lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo mientras daba vueltas su cabeza.

-No. Esto no me va a pasar. No a mí.-

El demonio de los sueños se dispuso a esforzarse, lanzando esferas de magia azul fuera de sí, atacando las paredes con todo lo que tenía para exprimir mejor sus poderes.

-Bill detente, ¡te vas a lastimar!-

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se excedió en su esfuerzo y golpeo con "literalmente" todo lo que tenía el techo de la cueva; pues las rocas comenzaron a caerse bloqueando la entrada.

Tuvieron suerte de que ninguno de los dos salió herido, al menos no físicamente.

-¡Bill! ¿Ves lo que provocan tus dramas?-

-Estoy vacío… Sin poderes no soy nada. ¡Nada!-

Dipper suspiro, a ese paso jamás avanzarían, tenía que ser realmente importante para Bill el ser un humano; pero tenerlo triste lejos de ayudar lo atoraba.

-Bill…- murmuro agachados a consolarlo.

¿Cuándo se había tirado al piso en posición fetal?

-Lamento mucho lo de tus poderes, pero por ahora debemos encontrar a Gideon…-

-Ese maldito mocoso me las pagara… Pero sin poderes no creo poder encontrarlo nunca…-

-…-

-…-

-… Bill, tu sombrero aún está flotando sobre tu cabeza… ¿sabes lo que significa eso?-

El rubio abrió su ojo con sorpresa al hacer contacto con el misterioso sombrero desafiante de la gravedad, que daba señal de que aún había esperanza. Se incorporó nuevamente, quedando de frente con Dipper y su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa lo calmaba en cierta forma.

-¿T-Tú crees que pueda recuperarlos algún d-día?-

-Sí, todo va regresar a la normalidad… espero.-

El menor aparto la vista pensando en su familia y amigos.

-Pues, ¡Que estamos esperando!-

Bill se levantó de golpe tomando del brazo a Dipper y caminando al otro lado de la cueva.

Dipper lo siguió en silencio.

-Debe haber una salida del otro lado, Los humanos siempre hacen películas en donde sobreviven días y días sin comer ni ver la luz del sol y viven dentro de una cueva.-

-Pero si sabes que son películas ¿verdad?-

-Pues sí, no es como si hubiera pausas para que descansen los que están adentro de una cueva o en el fondo del mar. ¡Eso sería hacer trampa!-

El castaño se golpeó la frente.

-Son solo actores, les pagan por…-

Una mano cubrió su boca y un chitón le interrumpió.

-¿Oyes eso?-

-…-

-Suena como…-

-¡Como voy a contestarte si me tapas la boca!-

-Una manada de lobos…-

Dipper rodo los ojos.

-Pasamos toda la noche aquí y no había nadie, porque crees que hay lo...-

-¡CORRE!-

Bill salió corriendo, algo torpe porque con trabajos sabía caminar después de haber flotado todo el día anterior, y Dipper solo se burló de él.

-¡Allá no hay salida!-

Un gruñido lo dejo helado, al voltear y ver lo que Bill le había predicho. Solo que en lugar de lobos eran creaturas extrañas de ojos rojos y dientes afilados. Debido a la obscuridad sus aullidos eran aún más aterradores.

Piernas, no fallen ahora.

Corrió desesperado gritando por ayuda, encontrando algo irónico que corría en dirección hacia la entrada sin salida y asustado siguió corriendo perseguido por los canes.

Sintió un jalón en su cintura, que lo llevo a unas piedras en alto. Había sido atraído mediante el bastón del más alto, quien le indicaba que guardara silencio.

Pero Dipper solo pudo gritar más.

Los habían acorralado sobre el pilar de roca en donde estaban, pero las bestias, hambrientas, no se detendrían por un lugar en alto, brincaban unas sobre otras logrando visualizar sus temerosas víctimas.

-¡BILL TIENES QUE SACARNOS DE AQUÍ!-

-¿Qué? Pero no puedo no tengo poderes… yo los perdí.-

-¡No me interesa, solo sácanos de aquí o moriremos!-

-Es divertida la muerte…-

-¡No cuando te pasa a ti! AHORA JUNTA TODA LA MALDITA ENERGIA QUE TENGAS Y SACANOS DE ESTE JODIDO LUGAR.-

-Lo intento, lo intento y no puedo.-

Seguía tratando de crear un portal, pero su magia era tan débil que la circunferencia del portal llegaba a 10 cm y se cerraba.

-¡Concéntrate!-

-Eso trato, ¡pero no dejas de gritarme!-

El ojo de Bill se comenzó a humedecer, frustrado porque una de las bestias había logrado derrumbar una parte de la pillastre en el que estaban; y porque el menor no dejaba de presionarle.

-Bill, sé que puedes hacerlo… yo confió en ti…-

-¡BASTA!-

Cerró su ojo con fuerza abrazando a Dipper, sin saber si era para callarlo o para esperar su fin.

De pronto sintió como una fuerza los atraía detrás de sí y ambos cayeron dentro de un portal de tamaño decente, una vez ambos adentro, la columna cedió derrumbándose sobre las bestias.

El portal se cerró.

**Thankyouverymuchforallofthesecomments!**

**Also you can find some fanart in yusunaby . deviantart . com**


	4. Reverse Falls

-¿Qué? ¿Estamos vivos? ¡Lo lograste Bill!-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-

Ahí estaba Bill, de pie, mirando a lo que Dipper se dio cuenta, era el abismo. Una especie de zona obscurecida tenuemente, cuyo suelo no eran más que pedazos de roca flotante que chocaban entre sí. Aparentemente nadie o nada los rodeaba, solo estaban ellos en ese abismo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En algún tipo de escape mental, supongo, solo que no recuerdo haber estado aquí antes.-

-¡Es porque tú no has estado aquí!-

Ambos voltearon a verse, puesto que la voz era bastante conocida, pero de alguna extraña no venía de ningún lado.

-Este es mi nuevo mundo ¿no les gusta? Con el poder de mi diario, y del otro que se encuentra en esta dimensión por fin seré indestructible, INTOCABLE.-

-Gideon ¡Te voy a destruir en cuanto te encuentre!-

Pero la voz se paseaba de un lugar a otro sin tener procedencia.

-¿Qué sucede Bill, te molesta que sea más poderoso que tú?-

El rubio gruño.

-O el hecho de que yo SI tenga poderes.-

-Venga, muéstrate, cobarde.-

-No, ¡solo está tratando de hacerte enojar! No dejes que lo logre.-

Dipper lo sujeto por el brazo, temiendo de alguna reacción violenta.

Lejos de esto Bill bajo la guardia resignada, ambos sabían que de nada serviría darle el gusto de molestarse a ese maldito bribón.

-Por supuesto, que un ser tan fuerte como yo no es nada sin una reina, espero que no te moleste si tomo a tu hermana.-

Pero aquí cambian las cosas.

Dipper se lanzó a correr sobre los pedazos inestables de suelo hacia donde creía, venia la voz.

Solo quería callarlo, solo quería saber que su hermana estaba bien; que no le pasaría nada.

-Dipper, ¡No jodas! ¿Qué me acabas de decir?-

El más alto trato de seguirlo, pero algunos trozos del suelo comenzaron a caerse impidiendo su paso.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Dipper? Te molesta que tu hermanita me pertenezca ¿Y qué me dices de esta chica, Wendy? ¿Era ella algo tuyo acaso?-

-¡Basta! ¡Será mejor que no les hayas hecho nada!-

-No para de decir que tú llegaras a salvarlos, pero vamos, solo mírate, no puedes ni cuidarte a ti mismo…-

La risa de fondo comenzó a taladrarle los oídos fuertemente, pero al parecer, eso no le impedía seguir tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¿Demasiado para ti? Hey, espérate a saber lo que le hice a tu tío.-

Dipper se detuvo en seco, sin ver en donde pisaba, por tanto resbalo accidentalmente de la plataforma.

Sintió como la importancia le llenaba, Gideon tenía razón, ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí mismo.

Al menos la vos ya se había desvanecido.

-¡Te tengo!-

Bill lo tomo de la mano, jalando justo a tiempo su cuerpo para que no cayera en lo que parecía ser el abismo total.

-Pequeño idiota, eres rápido cuando te conviene.-

Al ser salvado, el castaño lo único que pensó fue echarse a llorar en brazos de su ex enemigo, pero no fue así; le dio las gracias y ambos concordaron en continuar; más precavidos que antes.

Dipper no quiso comentar nada, ni Bill opto por preguntar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El final del sendero parecía ser una puerta, de aquel tipo sarcástica que habría en un lugar como el que estaban, y al cruzar por ella se desvaneció dejando atrás una máquina expendedora vieja.

Al parecer, estaban en el sótano de la cabaña.

¿Eso era todo?

¿Llevarlos al inicio de su travesía?

Un ser con tanto poder como lo era Gideon solo había pensado en regresarlos al lugar de origen.

Brillante.

Subieron las escaleras esperando encontrarse con alguna trampa o algo fuera de lugar, sin embargo lo único que encontraron fue a pato mirando fijamente por la ventana.

Dipper se asomó creyendo un poco extraño lo que veía.

-Hey, no es esa niña fresa, Pacifica, la que está jugando con títeres en la tierra.-

-Pacifica, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

Ambos se quedaron viendo como la rubia reía haciendo pasteles de lodo en un picnic improvisado con peluches. Como si fuese lo más raro del mundo entero, y lo era.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y porque están mirando a mi hermana?-

Dipper y Bill se giraron flipando al ver la persona frente a ellos.

Gideon.

Simplemente Gideon.

Y traía el tercer diario a medio encender dentro de su chaleco azul.

-¿Ustedes son amigos de los Pines?-

Gideon a pesar de ser menor en número y estatura se acercó a ambos algo extrañado.

Todos lo estaban.

-Bill, creo que estamos en mundo alterno al nuestro…-

-No me digas, que todos tengan no los papeles volteados no es ninguna pista, además que esta una copia tuyo pero en versión Gideon frente a mí no me parece nada atractivo…-

Comentario que no pudo contener por más tiempo.

-Digo, no digo que tú me parezcas atractivo pero…-

-¿Se puede saber o no que hacen en la cabaña de mi tío?-

Interrumpió, a tiempo, el menor.

-Mira niño...- hablo Bill con una gentil sonrisa –DEVUELVEME MIS MALDITOS PODERES DE UNA VEZ O VOY A…-

Dipper, lo aparto antes de que golpeara al albino.

-Hey, Hey, te aseguro que él no ha de saber nada… aun. Mira Gideon, o como sea que te llames en esta dimensión, nosotros venimos por accidente de un Gravity Falls alterno. Estamos buscando el cuarto diario para volver a casa y nos serviría mucho si nos pudieses decir en donde esta.-

-¿Qué? El diario no dice nada sobre mundos paralelos, ni siquiera sabía que existen cuatro diarios y, ¿!cómo sé que no trabajan para los pines!? Tu estas igualito a ese tal Dipper farsante… y a su loca hermana…-

Dipper suspiro, volteando a ver a Bill, quien aún no le quitaba el ojo de encima a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Sabes quién es Bill Cifra?- el mismo ex demonio comenzó.

-Se quién es, también sé que ellos trabajan para él, o el para ellos, no estoy muy seguro…-

-Bueno, ese ultra sexy galán conquistador…-

-Hey.- reprendió Dipper.

-Ese sexy galán, sabe exactamente lo que buscamos, nos harías un gran favor si nos llevaras hasta el.-

-¿Y que ganaría yo con eso?-

-El nombre del autor de todos los diarios.-

Dipper abrió los ojos como nunca antes en su vida, eso ni siquiera a él se lo había propuesto el mayor.

De alguna manera se sentía traicionado.

¿O celoso?

El más alto sintió un jalón en su manga que lo arrastro en la cocina.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento? Sirve que piensas bien tu respuesta.-

-Si, supongo.- respondio el menor, pensándosela un poco.

00000000000000000

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE! ¿NO CREES QUE SI SABES EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR PODRIAMOS IR CON EL A PREGUNTARLE COMO RESOLVER ESTO?-

-Hey cálmate pino, pareces mi novia.-

El menor más se sonrojo, sin saber si era molestia o bochorno.

-Por supuesto que si RECORDARA ya hubiera hecho algo antes, pero él no sabe que yo no sé, puedo mantenerlo engañado un rato si coperas y me sigues el juego; al menos hasta que nos lleve hasta mi yo alterno y el, que si recuerda y si tiene poderes, nos ayude. Claro, antes de que nuestro Gideon lo encuentre primero y le dé el mismo destino que yo. LA FEALDAD ETERNA Y HUMANOIDE.-

Bill era una especia de genio ingenuo.

-¡Chicos! Nos lo hemos pensado y decidimos ayudarles.-

-¡Pacifica no!-

Allí estaba la versión de la hermana imprudente que tomaba decisiones importantes a la ligera y que sabría un omnisciente, de donde había entrado.

-Bueno, tenemos un trato.- Bill extendió su mano estrechando con la de Pacifica, y Gideon con la de Dipper.

-Si esto es una trampa, hay cosas en este libro que me servirán para desquitarme.- murmuro Gideon a Dipper apenas audible.

-Ya va, que también he leído ese diario.-

SORRY OK?


	5. Reverse Falls ll

**Avisenme si alguien grito internamente leyendo esto, me haria la persona mas feliz del fandom; y por favor, de leen dejen de perdida un voto, a nadie le gustan los lectores fantasmas, and also you can Find me on Da as YUSUNABY Tengo buenos fanarts...**

* * *

-¿Entonces en su realidad soy hija única y de una familia adinerada? ¡Tenemos que ir a su dimensión cuanto antes! ¡Imagina cuantos Patos compraría con el dinero!-

-Si, lo eres, pero también eres un tanto especial.- continuo Dipper, sintiendo que en verdad estaba hablando con Mabel, y eso lo ponía un tanto triste, pero mejor.

Nunca pensó que extrañaría su tono infantil y sus ideas locas.

-¿Especial? ¿Cómo? ¿!Soy fea!?-

-No, tu… no eres fea… eres linda pero…- Dipper se sonrojo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Digamos que tu carácter no es del todo dulce.-

-¿Crees que soy dulce?-

Dipper la miro aún más sonrojado que antes, casi frunciendo el ceño porque eso no era lo que él le había querido decir, y más aún porque se sintió como aquellos chicos que Mabel acosaba sin siquiera tener un día de conocerlos; pero antes de decir una palabra Gideon y Bill entraron a la cocina con algunas cosas.

-Este es un afiche del espectáculo de esta noche de los Gleeful, estas son unas copias de las páginas del diario que hablan sobre Bill, _porque no les voy a prestar el libro, _y aquí hay algunos disfraces, porque al parecer eres idéntico a ese tonto y cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal levantaría una sospecha.-

Gideon soltó las cosas sobre la mesa separándolas, y finalmente su mirada se fijó en la de su hermana y su invitado.

Bill también lo noto, por eso estaba enfadado.

Pacifica estaba abrazada del brazo de Dipper, poniendo una fina capa de atención a lo que su hermano menor estaba diciendo.

-¿Quieren que le diga al tío Stan si se pueden quedar esta noche?-

-Ah, sí, deberías de hacer eso, PERO YA.- ordeno Bill.

La chica solo sonrió saltando de su lugar, para alcanzar a su tío que seguramente estaría en la cabaña.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- exclamo Dipper cayendo en cuenta del silencio.

-Sí, claro. No les ayudo para que ilusiones a mi hermana ¿Sabes?-

-P-pero ella fue quien…-

-Tenemos 30 minutos antes de que comience el show, creo que sería mejor que me ayudaras a planear una estrategia en vez de estar ligándote a quien pudiera ser de tu propia familia.-

-¿Bill también tú? Lo único que le dije es que ella era rica y vivía en una mansión en nuestra dimensión, pero luego me pregunto si era fea y creo que le dije que era dulce y…-

-¿Sabes? No me interesa oír mas, me voy de una vez con el otro Dipper, ¡al menos el no prefiere a una chica inmadura antes que a mí!-

El mayor salió de la cocina, incluso de la casa, azotando las puertas ya que ahora no podía traspasarlas.

Gideon, sin ningún tipo de comentario que fuese verbal, continúo flipando un par de veces.

-Eh… yo, te dejo las cosas por si te sirven…-

Salió de la habitación quitándose la gorra y recostándose en el sofá de la sala. Fingiendo que en ningún momento hubo una escena de celos frescos en la cocina.

Dipper prefirió salir de la casa instantáneamente.

Había montón de gente que posiblemente estaba en la fila del espectáculo que su alter ego estaría presentando, sin embargo no había rastro alguno del rubio.

-¡Espera, de que estas hablando! Yo no te cambiaría por nadie ¡Ella solo estaba actuando como lo haría Mabel!-

-¿Actuando como yo? ¿Quién?-

Esa voz.

Le regreso el alma al cuerpo.

-¡Mabel, estas bien!- se giró para abrazarla pero inmediatamente fue detenido por un golpe que los separo.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?-

Y el castaño observo, a su hermana con un traje azul parecido al de Gideon, solo que más ajustado y en versión femenina. Demasiado maquillaje para ser su hermana de quien se trataba.

Entonces era la versión invertida de Mabel la que tenía enfrente.

Debía ser cuidadoso.

-Este… yo… solo estaba…-

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas si sabes que no me importa? Tienes 10 minutos, iré a ver la bóveda.-

-¿Bóveda?-

Su hermana alzo una ceja y se fue con gesto amargo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…- dijo adentrándose entre la gente, casi agachado para pasar desapercibido entre la el pueblo que lo rodeaba.

Por alguna razón, las personas parecían diferentes, y en verdad, lo eran en ese universo.

Sintió un jalón y pronto se encontraba dentro de la carpa de los hermanos Gleeful.

-Creí que irías por tu amigo, ¿No ibas a disfrazarte de alguien más?-

Para su suerte, había sido Gideon.

Aunque sonaba un tanto extraño después de todo lo que el verdadero enano les había hecho pasar.

-Disculpa, es que no lo encontré; solo vi a mi hermana, bueno, a la copia de mi hermana por así decirlo…-

El albino le dio una especie de capa para que se pusiera encima y las luces del escenario no lo reconocieran.

-Mira, estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones acerca de los Gleeful, y descubrí que…-

-Damas y caballeros, el show está por comenzar, pero para eso, necesitamos algunos voluntarios.-

Introdujo Mabel, con una coqueta sonrisa hacia el público.

-Agáchate.- pidió el menor bajando un poco la cabeza, dejando que el resto del publico enloquecido comenzara a alebrestarse para subir al escenario.

Dipper obedeció, encontrando de bastante ayuda al menor. Era como aquel clon, Tyrone, que pensaba exactamente igual a él; la diferencia era que no era exactamente un 'clon', era la versión 'buena' de la persona que los atormentaba a él y a Bill.

"_Bill"_

Se lo pensó Dipper, ¿Por qué habría reaccionado así ante por un simple gesto de la rubia?

-Dip, ¿Me estás oyendo? Apresúrate…-

-Ah, sí.-

Ambos gatearon por entre las piernas de las personas para llegar al backstage.

Y Dipper flipo al ver lo que estaba allí.

Más bien, quien estaba.

-¿Ese de allí soy yo?-

Gideon le tapó la boca escondiéndose más debajo de la mesa, chitando.

El castaño volteo a su alrededor tratando de percibir algo, pero el silencio le hizo distraerse.

Aquel alter ego tenía una apariencia aún más peligrosa que la de Mabel, portaba el mismo uniforme que ella, pero en talla caballero. Se parecía a la vestimenta usar de Gideon, aunque se podría decir que en una versión mejorada.

Termino por salir al escenario con una sonrisa fingida, cosa que aprovecharon para salir debajo de la mesa y adentrarse por una puerta ocultar en la pared.

-¿Has estado aquí antes?-

Susurro Dipper al menor, quien con cautela cuidaba que no fuesen descubiertos por el personal de seguridad.

-Digamos que un par de veces. Pero nunca he llegado a su bóveda.-

Un balde de recuerdos le llego a Dipper.

-Oí a Rev. Mabel hablar de ello, ¿Qué es, o donde queda esa tal bóveda? ¿Qué guarda?-

-Creo que si lo supiera, no estaríamos buscándola. Lo único que sé, es que ahí hay un secreto relacionado con ese tal Bill. ¿Es a quien quieren, no?-

Dipper asintió y luego lo ayudo a bajar por unos ductos que misteriosamente estaban bajo el suelo. Luego bajo el.

-Toma.- le extendió una lámpara que llevaba en su mochila. –Alumbra el camino en lo que investigo de estos pasadizos en el diario.-

Dipper le miro buscar en las páginas, desesperado, aun cuando la respuesta era más que obvia.

Afortunadamente, la lámpara era de buena marca y tenía varias funcionalidades, una de ellas, por ejemplo, era aluzar en neón, cambio de botón y la luz azul tenue ilumino el estrecho pasillo.

-¿Qué haces? así no vamos a ver nada.- se quejó el menor.

-Nada que hayamos visto antes.-

Alzo la lámpara dejando ver una línea que atravesaba el túnel, como una flecha guía; además del resto de las notas del diario que se iluminaron al compás de la luz.

Gideon flipo asombrado.

-Tiene que ser una broma.- sonrió. –Espera a que Pacifica se entere de esto.-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te pintaría un bigote con tinta invisible para que solo lo pueda ver ella cuando duermes?-

-… Cierto. Espero que pacifica no se entere de esto.-

Ambos rieron al seguir el camino, al final de este, según los jeroglíficos de las paredes, se encontraba la bóveda de la que tanto hablaban.

Solo esperaban que no fuese una trampa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El mayor salió de la cocina, incluso de la casa, azotando las puertas ya que ahora no podía traspasarlas.

-Ese tonto Dipper y sus amistades empalagosas. ¡Lo detesto!-

Bill se perdió entre la gente para terminar sentándose en una piedra que sobre salía del piso.

-No, no es verdad, yo no lo detesto… Aunque quisiera hay algo en ese chico que… Ay no; malditos sentimientos humanos...-

-Sí, yo también los odio, seria fabuloso si no existieran.-

-¡Te dije que no quería oír mas!- Bill se giró para encontrarse con quien supuestamente estaba buscando.

Dipper Gleeful.

-Vaya, menudo saludo; no es mi culpa que hables solo.- gruño.

-Ah, lo siento, creí que eras alguien más…-

-Si, por supuesto, como si alguien pudiese confundir a Dipper Gleeful con alguien más.- el aludido sonrió soberbio.

-Ah, si… ahora que lo veo no te pareces en nada.-

Dipper le miro con algo de extrañeza en su mirada.

-Vamos al grano, tú también me recuerdas a alguien, seria magnifico si pudiera identificarlo, pero me pareces familiar. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-

-¿Nosotros? Ni en fotos.-

El castaño trato de sonreír, más por desespero que por el cinismo del otro.

-Vale, que te parece si asistes a mi show, comienza en 10 minutos.-

-Solo si me muestras tu casa después del acto.-

-En ese caso, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre.-

El menor alzo una ceja y se fue con gesto amargo.

-¿Lugar de siempre? ¿Dónde diablos es el lugar de siempre?-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegaron a las puertas de la bóveda, la cual, como era de esperarse estaba sellada con una especie de clave oculta, parecida pero no igual a la que había en el diario.

-Genial, ¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Gideon.

Dipper se lo pensó unos segundos antes de visualizar una cerradura con la encriptación de una mano con 6 dedos.

-¡Claro, la debieron haber cerrado asi porque nadie tiene otro diario! Y te apuesto que quien los tenga nunca llegaría hasta aca.-

El menor coloco el diario donde supuestamente encajaría y asi lo hizo, comenzando a abrirse de puerta en puerta las cortinas de metal que ocultaban una especie de jaula oxidada con una pantalla y algunos cables dentro.

Los dos muchachos se voltearon a ver para poder entrar al mismo tiempo, pues quien sabe lo peligrosa que pudiera ser la creatura que estaba dentro de la jaula.

::::: EN PANTALLA :::::

Mabel se acerco al sujeto de chaleco y lentes que estaba correctamente sentado sobre la única silla que había en el escenario.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- hablo Mabel.

-Robbie.- sonrio el que parecía ser, un nerd de cabello negro y barbilla larga.

Vaya contraste.

-Muy bien Robbie, ¿Quieres saber que desayunaste ayer?-

-Por supuesto señorita.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Huevos con cebolla y jugo de almendra.- se escucho un susurro en la habitación, causándole un escalofrio tanto a Dipper como a Gideon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Huevos con cebolla y jugo de almendra?-

-¡Si eso fue!-

El público enloqueció.

-Vamos a ver.- esta vez hablo Rev. Dipper, con el gesto más amable posible.

En un gesto rápido, se acomodó el medallón que tenía abrochado al cuello y puso una mano en el hombro de Robbie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una descarga de luz se visualizó sobre aquella jaula, y un débil quejido les hizo llamar la atención hacia un contorno triangular que se estremeció al momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tu novia es Wendy, la chica ruda del pueblo. Odias las arañas, los domingos te dedicas a servirle comida a los ancianos del parque, los miércoles por la noche cuidas a tus primas y te dejas maquillar por ellas mientras cantas una canción que tú mismo compusiste dedicada a los vegetales y el porque es bueno comerlos.-

El pobre chico casi se desmaya.

Y el público por poco y comienza a desnudarse para aventarles prendas a los Greelful.

::::::::::::::: SE CIERRA EL TELON :::::::::::::::

-¿El es Bill?- murmuro Gideon.

-Sí, así que ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí.-

-¿No es peligroso?-

Dipper se lo pensó.

-Tu cuida la puerta por si entran.-

El albino obedeció mientras el castaño comenzaba a quitar los candados de la jaula.

-¡Sr. Gleeful, por favor! Cumplí con lo que me dijo no me vaya a castigar…- chillo el demonio dentro de la prisión de metal.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo.- susurro.

-No por favor, la próxima vez te diré más cosas sobre los aldeanos, su lugar de nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres, ¡Hasta el número de sus cabellos si quieres, pero no me lastimes!-

Dipper se detuvo al ver que aún abierta la reja, el triángulo se aferraba a una esquina del contenedor.

¿Sería eso malo?

-Psst, Dipper, ¡Allí viene Mabel!- chillo Gideon, haciéndole cenas de que debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Vamos Bill, no tenemos tiempo, solo necesito el autor de los diarios.-

Pronto noto que el aludido se mecía en posición fetal en la esquina de donde estaba, repitiendo una y otra vez 'No me castigues por favor'.

Y Dipper fue orillado a meter la mano para sacar a la fuerza a Bill, quien media unos 20 centímetros a diferencia del tamaño real que tenía que tener.

Este universo comenzaba a marearlo, demasiadas cosas extrañas.

Gideon y Dipper salieron corriendo perdiéndose en unos de los muchos pasadizos que tenían los túneles debajo de la tierra, menos mal que el albino había encontrado un mapa con la ubicación de los pasillos.

-Bill, es hora de tu baño.- sonrió Mabel algo tétrica, pues llevaba consigo una olla de agua hirviendo que apenas con guantes de hornear se podía soportar.

-¿Bill?- llamo extrañada al ver que el menor no había hecho ningún quejido.

Porque claro, todavía no notaba la ausencia de este.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Si no te parece que Rev. Bill es un manojo de lindura entonces no se que tipo de persona seas xD**_


	6. Reverse Falls lll

Pasillos.

Demasiados pasillos.

El mapa del diario los tenía dibujados, pero no decía cuál de ellos era el correcto.

Y al parecer habían comenzado a buscarlos, ya que en varias ocasiones lograron escapar de algunas lámparas blancas que amenazaban con encontrarlos.

Había sido una suerte que el pequeño ente azul no hubiese hecho ningún ruido; y si Dipper tuviese tiempo de checar en el interior de su chaqueta, podría entonces jurar que venía dormido.

-¡Dipper!- jadeo el menor deteniéndose en un pasillo. –Ya no puedo seguir corriendo.-

El más alto se giró a verlo con gesto comprensivo.

Gideon, aun en ese universo, seguía siendo bajito y rechoncho; estaba claro que no resistiría más.

-Podemos dividirnos, si estos pasillos se conectan al final, o si llega a una salida. Alguno de los dos tiene que tener suerte.-

El albino pareció pensárselo hasta que unas luces blancas tomaron el rumbo que ellos tenían.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?-

Así fue como Dipper salió de la guarida por una especie de cueva.

Ahora el arrepentimiento era bastante, debió haber esperado al menor. Para su consciencia, había otras dos salidas más, entonces rogo para que una de ellas sea la que Gideon tomo.

Se sentó en el suelo a esperar, dudando si debería de entrar a ayudar, o si debería de quedarse ahí por si su compañero salía.

Si regresaba a los pasillos, pudiera ser que Gideon saliera y no lo encontrara.

Pero si se quedaba allí, entonces nunca sabría si realmente su compañero tomo el camino correcto.

Tantas cosas.

Poca paciencia.

Eso, hasta que recordó que era el quien llevaba un ser místico consigo.

-¿Bill?- pregunto a la par abría su chamarra, lo suficiente como para que pudiera respirar, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo huir.

-¿Si, amo Dipper? ¿Por qué hemos salido de la bóveda?-

El castaño parpadeo ¿A qué se refería con 'amo Dipper'?

-¡Disculpe no quise preguntar, no me haga daño!-

-¿De que estas hablando? no quiero lastimarte.-

La creatura tembló ligeramente.

-Tú no eres el amo Dipper… pero ¿por qué te pareces a 'el?-

-Vengo de otra dimensión, en ella el "amo Dipper" que tú conoces soy yo…-

-¡DOS AMOS DIPPER! Que hice…-

-Calma, ya te dije que no voy a lastimarte, solo quiero saber si tú puedes regresarnos a nuestro universo... ¿crees poder hacerlo?-

-Si, puede ser que pueda, pero mi amo se enojaría de que trabaje para alguien más, aun si eres el mismo.-

-Mmm…- el castaño se la pensó un rato, recordando la táctica del verdadero Bill.

_"__El nombre del autor de todos los diarios." _

_"__Pero él no sabe que yo no sé, por eso puedo mantenerlo engañado un rato"_

¡Bingo! Podría prometerle cualquier cosa al dorito azul, con tal de que les ayudara.

-Si tú nos regresas a mí y a mi amigo a nuestro universo, yo hare que seas libre y ya no tengas que trabajar para los Gleeful.-

Sintió algo mojado su pecho, hasta que se dio cuenta que eran las lágrimas de Rev!Bill, que resbalaban de alegría sobre sí.

-¿Enserio puedes hacer eso?-

Se sintió mal de tener que engañar al Bill inocente con tal de que salieran de allí.

Ojala su conciencia no lo traicionara.

-Am, yo…-

Gideon salió corriendo de la cueva torpemente, jadeando y extenuado; como si hubiese visto el peor fantasma en su vida.

-¡CORRE DIPPER, CORRE!-

Y eso por supuesto, eso hizo el castaño.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Pero que cosita tan linda! ¿Quién está bien precioso? ¡Quiero comerte a besos!-

-Lo vas a asfixiar Pacifica, lo necesito vivo.- chillo Bill, quien se encontraba en la sala, cruzado de brazos y con las piernas arriba de la mesa; así, como si estuviese en su casa y en su dimensión.

El pequeño Bill solo estaba asustado, entre los brazos de la chica, vestido con un babero y un gorro (sobre ese gorro tenía el suyo, aquel negro elegante que flotaba todavía).

-¡PERO ES QUE ESTA LINDISIMO! ¡Lo quiero maquillar!-

Dipper giro los ojos volteando a ver a Gideon, quien había estado un tanto raro desde que llegaron.

-¡Hey niños! Vengan a la cocina, les tengo una sorpresa.-

-¡VAMOS PARA ALLA, TIO STAN!- chillo la rubia corriendo hacia la cocina mientras que Gideon, algo nervioso, la seguía.

Quedaron solos ambos Bill y Dipper.

Interesante.

¿No?

-Hoy vi a Rev!Dipper.- comenzó desinteresado el mayor, mientras tomaba a su versión alterna en manos y comenzaba a quitarle el disfraz.

-Hoy vi a Rev!Mabel.- el mayor le miro indiferente, casi molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

-Me dijo cosas bastante interesantes…-

Comenzó a jugar con los bracitos de Rev!Bill mientras este temblaba un poco. Aun siendo humano, su alter ego le intimidaba bastante.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué puede ser más interesante que el lugar donde Rev!Bill se encuentra? Oh, espera; yo ya lo encontré y lo traje a casa. Si no hubieras reaccionado así, quizá nos hubieras podido ayudar. Apropósito, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Una escena de celos?-

Dipper logro escuchar un sonido de queja, que venía de la victima de todo esto. Al parecer Bill le había apretado bastante fuerte los brazos a su miniatura. Al fruncirle el ceño al responsable este solo le continuó mirando con odio.

Si, leyeron bien.

Continuó.

-¿Tú crees que yo siento celos de ti?-

-No de mí, POR MI.- Dipper trago saliva, temiendo equivocarse o molestar más a su "amigo" pues quien sufriría aquí seria la pequeña versión de Bill.

Afortunadamente lo había soltado dos segundos antes; dejándolo huir para esconderse detrás de un jarrón.

-Escucha, soy un demonio de los sueños, una creatura mística con años de antigüedad. Que este convertido en un humano no cambia gran cosa ¿Enserio crees, que si me interesara en alguien, serias tú? ¿Por qué no tú hermana? ¿Por qué no la niña fresa (pacifica)?-

-Porque… tu…- Dipper agacho la mirada apartándola. –Tú me interesas a mí…-

Bill desorbitó su ojo al ver a Dipper allí sentado, todo enrojecido.

-¿Qué?-

El castaño, extra avergonzado porque no tenía idea de que había sido eso; subio las escaleras sin contestar, seguido por Rev! Bill, quien parecía ser que no había oído.

-Dipper, ¡no, espera!-

-Bill.-

El aludido se giró para encontrarse con el rarito de Gideon.

-Más vale que lo que me vayas a decir sea bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo.-

-Nuestro tío quiere que vayamos a la fiesta de la abuela de Soos. Pacifica quiere que ustedes vayan, pero como ambos sabemos que no se puede; les pediré por favor que cuiden la casa. Conociendo a la abuela no creo que quiera que regresemos en la noche. Discúlpame si les pido mucho por quedarse toda la noche solos, con mini Bill; pero háganlo como favor… ¿Dónde está Dipper?-

El rubio alzo fácilmente al albino, besándolo en las dos mejillas.

-¿! Disculparte!? ¡Hago lo que quieras!-

-¡Entonces bájame!- chillo el menor mientras pataleaba, pues su tío lo estaba esperando en el carro.

Bill lo soltó bruscamente.

-Agt., volveremos en la mañana. Solo… solo no hagas eso; ya tuve suficiente de besos hoy.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Q-Que no encienden la casa cuando no estemos. Nos vemos mañana.-

Y fue así como el menor salió corriendo hacia el carro de su tío, dejando solo a tres personas dentro de la casa, al atardecer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tocaron la puerta de lo que sería el cuarto de Dipper en la otra dimensión.

-¿Dipper?-

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?-

-No… tal vez… ¡Es decir no!-

-¿Entonces?-

Bill ingreso al cuarto para encontrase con que Dipper estaba cubierto de cobijas hasta el cuello, en la orilla de la cama.

-Vengo a ver dónde está mini Bill, solo eso.-

Y aunque no lo crean, Bill estaba igual o más nervioso que Dipper.

-Ah, está dormido en el otro cuarto… escucha, sobre lo que dije abajo-

-YO TAMBIEN TE NECESITO, PINO.-

Dipper alzo una ceja.

-Yo también, comencé a fijarme en ti, desde que toda esta cosa del universo paralelo ocurrió. Y a pesar de que no puedo leer la mente en este cuerpo humano; estoy seguro de que tú también. ¿Qué dices?-

Sin haberse dado cuenta, se encontraba sobre la cama casi acorralando al castaño, quien no dejaba de mirarlo impresionado.

¿No iba a decir nada?

Bueno, que no se diga que no se le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

Bill se acercó unos centímetros más a Dipper, para rozar sus labios con los suyos y en un acto después modelos, como el desesperado que era.

¿Y Dipper?

Con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Bill, abriendo dócilmente la boca para que el mayor pudiese abrirse pasó y así llevar eso un poco más allá.

Vaya que se sentía mal.

Vaya que estaba prohibido.

Vaya que era imposible detenerse.

La barrera de cobijas que había puesto el menor yacía en el piso junto con el miedo, el temor al rechazo o el nerviosismo.

Por eso las heladas manos del rubio se habían colado dentro de la polera de su víctima, rozando sus sensibles botones rosados, hasta atraparlos entre sus dedos y jugar con ellos para ver cuál estiraba más.

La persona debajo suyo trabajaba para no gemir tan fuerte, pues su rostro se escondía en el cuello del mayor, cerca de su oreja, así cada sonido lo podría oír maximizado. Y eso, amigas mías, debía ser un tanto peligroso para un demonio excitado.

-Bill… basta…-

Pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, pues su cabeza se cargó de tal forma, que el rubio pudiese lamerlo y besarlo a todas sus anchas.

Sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura del más alto, como queriendo retener el momento; y su rostro…

Su rostro contaba otra historia.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- le miro angustiado Bill, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda del castaño.

Dipper jadeo, relajándose un poco de saber que el otro le oía.

-Solo quiero… que seas lo más gentil que puedas conmigo…-

Bill sonrió dándole un beso en la frente el chico.

-No puedo enojarme contigo, pino.-

Y ambos serian un manojo de nervios, si Rev!Bill despertara y fuera a buscarlos.

Pero ¿Cómo podrían saberlo?

Si la mañana les llego tan pronto.


	7. Necesidades Humanas

Primero que todo una disculpa, porque he estado ocupada y he descuidado todo mas que nunca antes, además de que las deje allí plantadas sin recibir mas lemon ni nada, solo quiero aclarar que ese día, entraron a mi cuarto y tuve que cerrar todo de repente. "mi mente también" PERO aquí está la parte en donde les pido que se amarren los interiores porque híjole…

MAYORES DE 14 PLZ! No quiero traumas!

Adrenalina.

Eso era lo que Bill sentía al recorrer la piel de Dipper con tanta lujuria y precisión.

¿Dónde estaba la ropa de ambos?

Tan lejos como su sentido común.

El mayor bajaba y subía por todo el cuerpo del adolecente sintiéndolo estremecerse debajo suyo, y al ver el bulto que poco hacía por esconderse entre las piernas del castaño, le hizo saborearse los labios antes de probarlo.

Cada centímetro de ese delicado miembro, que seguramente y a juzgar por la desesperada reacción del propietario era virgen.

Pero no era suficiente, quería darle más.

Quería que se derritiera de placer por algún instinto carnal que hasta ese momento noto, había surgido en el por ser humano.

Y le encantaba experimentar con su alguna vez enemigo.

Le fascinaba también, que el miedo y el nerviosismo que tenia su acompañante se desvanecieron al momento de sentir que dos manos le jalaban del pelo, como incitándole a continuar.

Pero esa no era decisión de Dipper.

Bill continuo a la par acariciaba el cuerpo debajo suyo, dejando alguna que otra marca que sabría un omnisciente cuando se hicieron; los espasmos del muchacho cada vez era mas fuertes hasta que de una fuerte vez se vino.

Afortunadamente, fue en la mano del rubio.

Dipper, jadeando, atino a sonreírle cansado, con la idea de que después de eso se irían a dormir evitando hablar se eso al día siguiente.

¿Pero cuando era el turno de Bill?

Dipper sintió como lo volteaban bruscamente boca abajo, jalando sus caderas para quedar en una especie de pose obscena y desequilibrada.

Apretó las almohadas bajo sus manos enrojeciéndose por completo por los sucios comentarios que el mayor ni por poco se aguantaba.

-¿Bill, que rayos crees que haces?-

Se iba a girar de posición, pero una mano aplasto su cabeza contra su almohada dejándolo con la cabeza de lado apresada.

-Me divierto.-

Dipper sintió un ligero, por describirlo sutilmente, dolor en el trasero. ¿Había sido eso un dedo?

Con los ojos abiertos al máximo, porque lo que venía seguramente no estaba en sus planos comenzó a quejarse de que lo soltara ya y se dejase de bromas; pero las respuestas de Bill solo lo hacían pensar; que enamorarse de un demonio había sido una mala idea.

-Te prometo no parar, Dipper, hasta que las piernas te tiemblen y los vecinos sepan mi nombre.-

.

¿Por qué no lo había intentado antes?

El placer que sentía era hilarante, aún más que el dolor, si es que había punto de comparación.

Sumada a las embestidas, los gemidos del chico.

Ay, el chico.

Dipper tenía la voz de un ángel.

Más aún porque resulta que siempre si le gusto el juego.

Y esa sensación tan estrecha que se sentía al poseer al chico, era por mucho mejor que en verdad, poseer su cuerpo.

Vaya la redundancia.

Estaba, poseyendo su cuerpo en ese instante.

Instante que duro hasta que el orgasmo vino a él y, por segunda vez al muchacho.

Estaban agotados, y si no fuera porque un pequeño ser se atrevió a hablar, hubiesen seguido la noche entera.

-Oigan, oí ruidos extraños y no puedo dormir en ese cuarto; toda la habitación retumba como si alguien estuviese moviendo los muebles en otra habitación…- Rev!Bill comenzó a llorar, demasiado distraído como para notar que estaban allí, todos sonrojados. Desnudos, uno encima de otro. -¿¡Puedo dormir con ustedes!? ¡Por favor! Ya no lo soporto…-

En posición fetal sobre el suelo, y con el ojo cubierto de lágrimas recibió un quejoso "si" en respuesta; flotando nervioso hacia la cama y encontrando extrañamente caliente las sabanas que apenas y cubrían a sus 'cuidadores.'

-Buenas noches, Dipper...-

-Buenas noches, Bill…-

-Buenas noches a los dos también. G-gracias chicos…-


	8. El retorno a GF

Había sido una suerte que el pequeño demonio azul no hubiese hecho ningún ruido; y si Dipper tuviese tiempo de checar en el interior de su chaqueta, podría entonces jurar que venía dormido en ella.

— ¡Dipper! — jadeó el menor deteniéndose en un pasillo—. Ya no puedo seguir corriendo. El susodicho se giró a verlo con gesto comprensivo y se acercó al otro.

Gideon, incluso en ese universo, seguía siendo bajito y rechoncho; estaba claro que su resistencia era casi nula ante persecuciones o carreras.

—Podemos dividirnos, si estos pasillos se conectan al final, o si llegan a una salida. Alguno de los dos tiene que tener suerte. ¿No crees? —el chico se enfocó en su respuesta mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en el mentón, dando un aire cliché al asunto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por luces de color blanco que comenzaron a rodear el camino que ellos habían escogido anteriormente.

— ¿Qué esperamos, entonces? —preguntó. Las piernas del castaño comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hacia un pasillo, dejando solo a Gideon.

— ¡Dipper, espérame! — gritó el chico de cabellos claros a la vez que intentaba seguirle el paso y estar al menos a 2 metros de distancia de éste.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el chico de ojos azules perdiera de vista al castaño y comenzara a preocuparse de su ubicación y que haría. El sudor comenzó a empapar sus pálidas mejillas a la vez que sus piernas le comenzaban a fallar. Nervioso, se forzó a caminar hacia el primer camino que encontró, al azar. Estaba rogando en el interior que no hubiera nada allí dentro que pudiera perjudicarle.

Fue una mala idea, y también una equivocación.

— ¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil engañarme y pasarme por alto? —el dueño de la pregunta estaba detrás de él, o eso creía, pues el volumen y la claridad que tenían sus palabras tenían el mismo nivel de una persona hablando que estaría frente suyo. Antes de que pudiera voltearse, la mano del sujeto tapó su boca mientras que la otra amenazaba su cuello, usando un cuchillo de hoja delgada. Un ligero brillo turquesa salía de ella, dándole un aire más peligroso — ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Era más que obvio que el sujeto era Dipper, o al menos, su personalidad contraria.

De un milagro, logró soltarse del cuerpo del castaño. Éste sólo soltó un gruñido al ver cómo se zafaba de él tan fácilmente. Gideon cayó al suelo, provocándose un raspón en la rodilla.

—No lo entenderías, esto no se trata sólo de mi… ¡Otras dimensiones están en peligro! —los brillantes ojos del chico mayor se entrecerraron con molestia.

—No, tú no lo entenderías. No deberías de meterte en asuntos que no puedas controlar, pero aun así lo haces—su tono de voz era condescendiente, provocando que el albino se hundiera de miedo. El chico comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a él.

Levantó al más bajo con la ayuda de su medallón mágico y lo acercó hasta la altura de sus ojos; la victima evitó la mirada del Gleeful, mirando hacia el suelo e intentando enfocarse más en la tierra de éste que en el rostro del mayor.

Gritó de dolor al sentir el impacto del torso de la pared contra su espalda y la mano de Dipper apretando su cuello, dificultándole el respirar. El cuchillo del chico se ubicó cerca de su pecho, sin ser sostenido por el dueño.

—No me ocultes nada, pedazo de basura. Me regresas lo que te robaste, o la próxima vez que nos encontremos no tendré piedad de ti. ¿No te parece un trato justo a cambio de salvar tu vida?

Gideon tragó saliva preguntándose si en verdad, ambos compartían la misma edad.

Nadie podía ser tan malvado ¿O sí?

Antes de poder contestar esa pregunta fue invadido por una acción bastante extraña, Gleeful le había besado. Pero no fue un beso lento ni con sentimiento, menos con cuidado, simplemente fue un brusco tallón de labios que se traducía en burla; algo similar a "_Yo tengo el control de la situación, yo soy quien da las órdenes, tú sólo las recibes, ¿entiendes?_"

Cayó nuevamente, sorprendido por lo que pasó entre ambos. Sudaba por nervios, por calor, por el anterior gesto que había recibido en los labios, porque vaya que su cuerpo le pedía sudar.

—Desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que mi hermana te encuentre. Estoy seguro que ella no tendrá la misma paciencia que yo. Recuérdalo, Pines, _regrésame a Bill, __**mi**__ Bill_ _—_dijo las últimas palabras marcándolas con un tono de voz enojado.

Sin voltear hacia atrás siguió su camino hasta el final del túnel, agradeciendo que estuviese su cómplice afuera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No es que el viaje de regreso a casa fuera más largo de lo esperado, sino que el tiempo entre la tarde y la noche era "limitado".

— ¡Es el cumple-cumpleaños de la abuela de Soos!—la voz de Pacífica sonaba animada, como siempre. La chica saltaba con el mismo estado emocional que su voz, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— ¡Pastel, pastel, pastel! ¡Queremos pastel!

Pacifica miró sobre su hombro a su hermano, si bien era raro; hoy más que nunca parecía estar muerto.

Sin emociones, sin conciencia propia.

—Oye, hoy es un día de cumple-cumpleaños. ¿No estás emocionado acaso?

—Ah, sí…— Gideon sólo la ignoró sin apartar la vista del tapiz de color café del auto—. Estoy feliz por eso.

—No me hagas atacarte con cosquillas, me dirás qué tienes o te haré mojar tus pantalones de la risa, ¡y por más que diga que es mi culpa, no la será!

—No, es sólo que…—dirigió la mirada a su tío abuelo, quien estaba bastante distraído cantando con el copiloto mientras conducía. Gideon tomó un suspiro antes de seguir hablando, aún sin devolverle los ojos a la rubia—. Antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que no fue mi culpa. Además quiero que me prometas que no te burlarás de mí.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Crees que no sé mantener secretos? Somos los Hermanos Misterio, los mejores amigos, ¡y debemos contarnos todo!

—_Dipper Gleeful me besó en una cueva mientras huíamos de sus secuaces—_habló sin pausas, sin espacios. De alguna forma, logró decir aquella frase sin enredarse con las palabras.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí, Gid.

—No lo voy a repetir, además, Dipper quiere que regresemos al demonio de los sueños porque si no me encontrará y me destruirá, quizá a ti también.

— ¿Devolver a Bill?

—Escúchame, no sé qué tan seguro sea ayudar a estos chicos, pero creo que son asuntos que no puedo manejar, cosas que no puedo entender. Es decir, el universo de ellos parece ser peor, más escalofriante, más difícil. Comparar el nuestro con el de ellos es como hacerlo con un libro y una película.

Una cachetada impactó con fuerza en la mejilla del niño, provocándole en ella una marca de color rosa.

—Niños, no se estén llevando así o los bajo en este momento del auto—a pesar de que el tono de voz de Stan debía sonar enojado, éste sólo reía a la vez que hablaba.

—Perdón tío…—dijo Gideon, sobándose la mejilla con una de sus manos.

—A menos espérenme a conseguir una cámara para grabarlos. ¿No creen que así se harían famosos en Internet?—la risa del hombre resonaba en el interior del auto. Después de unos momentos, volvió a cantar, llenando el auto de música de la radio.

— ¡Qué rayos estas diciendo! ¿Vas a rendirte así de pronto? No te atrevas a darle gusto a ese tonto. ¡Claro que puedes manejar esto! ¿Recuerdas cuando peleaste con ese dragón gigante? ¿O cuando encerraste a todos esos elfos en aquel poso? Eres mejor que él, quien es un farsante y usa magia para defenderse y protegerse.

— Sí, lo sé, pero es diferente.

— ¡Claro que no! Bueno, excepto por la parte en la que un universo entero está en juego; pero no es para tanto, podemos manejarlo, como siempre lo hemos hecho—le sonrió, mientras apretaba la mano de su hermano— ¿Estás seguro que no estás enamorado de Gleeful? Se ve que le estás siguiendo el rollo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!- dirigió la mirada al exterior del carro, como si de pronto fuera lo más emocionante que hubiera visto en el trayecto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa ligero, dándole un aire que a Pacífica le podría parecer lindo—. O eso espero…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

—La peor cruda de todas. **_De todas. _**Niños, no confíen en las bebidas que les dan en una fiesta.

—Pero no hubo alcohol en la fiesta, tío abuelo—habló Gideon.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces qué me tomé?

.

Regresaron a la cabaña alrededor del mediodía, era un día nublado, con una temperatura fría que podía mantenerte acurrucado en la cama el resto del día, pero todavía te dejaría salir a pasear en el bosque o pasar el resto en alguna atracción del pueblo; perfecto para continuar resolviendo el caso que habían dejado a medias.

— ¡Bill, Dipper, Mini-Bill! ¿Están bien? —preguntó Gideon. Pero el silencio fue su respuesta, parecía como si no hubiese nadie en casa, convirtiéndola en una abandonada. Sin embargo, el último mencionado salió de la nada y se abrazó a su cuerpo, buscando una especie de refugio entre sus ropas.

—Llévame contigo, de todas las cosas malas que he vivido en la mansión de esos gemelos jamás había visto algo así. ¡Sácame de aquí por favor! —lloraba a mares, aunque no era nada nuevo verlo en ese estado, normal, más bien.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Gideon trató de despegárselo, o al menos de entender que estaba pasando, pero el pequeño se había aferrado con bastante fuerza. No estaba recibiendo una respuesta clara a sus preguntas, sólo dolorosos sollozos. La voz del demonio con cuerpo humano propio se escuchó al entrar por el pasillo, haciendo que el ser sobrenatural de color azul se sobresaltara y calmara.

—Nada, no quiere decir nada, sólo vimos unas cuantas películas de terror y se asustó. ¿Cierto, Mini Bill?

El aludido no contestó, sólo se escondió detrás del albino mientras bajaba la mirada.

00000000000000000000

Dipper se sentía mal, así que les ayudaría desde el cuarto dándoles "instrucciones" por medio de un radio portable. Los demás estaban en lo profundo del bosque; sólo en caso de lograr hacer que el portal los llevara de regreso sin nadie se diera cuenta al entrar.

O salir.

—Bueno mini Bill, ilumínanos con tus poderes—habló el demonio rubio apuntándolo a él seguido del camino.

— ¿Q-Qué quieren que haga? —el dueño de la pregunta intentaba secar las lágrimas que hace momento habían rodeado su ojo y una vez que lo terminó, juntó las palmas de su manos y comenzó a abrazarse a sí mismo.

—Tan sólo rastrea nuestra dirección y luego crea un portal. ¿Qué tan difícil es eso para ti si tienes magia? —respondió Bill acercándose más al otro.

—Yo-yo no sé hacer e-eso…—el tono de su voz empezó por hacerse casi invisible, haciendo que sólo los individuos que estuvieran más cerca de él le escuchasen, especialmente Bill.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te dices ser el demonio de los sueños de éste universo y no sabes cómo hacer un simple portal? ¿Para qué rayos sirves entonces? —los regaños del chico en traje amarillo eran estruendosos, pero no llegaban al límite donde él salía de sus casillas.

—No es mi culpa, ¡esos gemelos me tuvieron encerrado por mucho tiempo! —las lágrimas volvieron a salir, y esta vez aumentando en cantidad. Por suerte, Pacífica se detuvo entre ambos demonios y les empujó a ambos para marcar el espacio.

—Chicos, si están peleando no vamos a llegar a nada jamás—y por aquellas palabras se dirigía más a Bill, quien sólo intentaba evitarle la mirada a ambos seres frente a él.

—Bueno, repasémoslo otra vez. Esa cosa azul crea el portal. Regresamos a nuestra dimensión, le pateamos el trasero a Gideon. Sin ofender gordito, pero ya sabes que no me refiero a ti— el niño sólo rodó los ojos—. Dipper salva a esos tontos, yo recupero mis poderes y luego los destruyo a todos. ¿Cuál es el gran problema como para no poder avanzar en el caso?

Antes de poder continuar Mini Bill comenzó a flotar de una manera extraña, como si él no lo estuviera haciendo. En realidad, parecía que un brillo mágico lo envolvió y lo aventó a lejos en el bosque, pero no lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista.

No sería sorpresa si no fuera Mabel Gleeful.

El brillo provenía de un medallón posado sobre su cabeza en forma de diadema. Automáticamente mini Bill paso a estar de su lado, menos mal que llevaba su antigua jaula para no dejarlo suspendido en el aire.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó Bill, mirándola enojado.

—Sólo digamos que tengo ventaja sobre ustedes, pero eso no es un misterio, porque todos ustedes ya lo saben, ¿no? —sonreía con picardía mientras hablaba.

Pacifica soltó un hipido retenido, ansiosa por querer recuperar al pequeño rehén que conservaba una mirada asustada. En el pasado, la niña rubia se había preguntado múltiples veces si el trauma que había obtenido por culpa de aquellos gemelos tenía el mismo nivel de gravedad que el de las enfermedades psicológicas.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo, niña tonta. Si no regreso a mi universo y arreglo los problemas de allá el de ustedes también colapsará, entonces nada de lo que han estado trabajado funcionará, ¿recuerdas?— Fue Bill quien se atrevió a encararla. Se dirigió hasta ella con intención de arrebatarle al ente azul de sus manos porque; vaya, él era un demonio y ella sólo una simple chica que sin aquél amuleto no valía nada.

Antes de poder hacer algo la misma magia que envolvió a su álter ego lo abdujo a él. Lo arrojó lejos, dejando sólo un rastro de audio que se traducía en un grito perdiéndose en lo profundo del bosque. Siendo un humano, algo parecido a la intuición o lo que podía ser lo mismo le advertía que eso iba a doler en diferentes niveles.

Los siguientes en la lista de Mabel eran la "mocosa infantil" de suéter extraño con brillos alrededor y colores pasteles junto el "niño gordito" que posiblemente le gustaba a su hermano gemelo, y conociéndolo bien, podía jurar que era del gusto del otro.

— ¿Ustedes creen que no conocemos el juego? Sabemos perfectamente a dónde va todo esto, no es nuevo para nosotros—comentó Mabel, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Gideon, al ver que solo serían ellos se posicionó en frente de su hermana para protegerla; aunque digamos que él era más bajito.

—Nosotros trabajamos para el amo GG.

— ¿Quién es el amo GG?—seguido de la pregunta, la chica mayor miró con asco a la rubia, como si se tratara de la pregunta más obvia.

— ¿Enserio crees que te voy a…? —se interrumpió, cambiando su mueca por una nueva sonrisa—. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no te llevo hasta él? Es probable que le agrades.

— ¡A ella no la vas a tocar! —gritó el albino, proclamando la protección de su hermana quien estaba detrás de sí mismo.

—Oh, no necesito hacerlo…

La luz del medallón brotó con más brillo cuando ella alzó su mano y señaló a Pacifica; la victima gritó desesperada mientras era arrastrada hacia la castaña. Su hermano trató de ayudarla y juntos ayudaron en marcar libertad, pero no se quedó hasta ahí; hubo un segundo intento en el que la gemela Gleeful triunfó, dejando a Gideon 3 metros lejos de la escena y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le había ayudado a caer en un gran sueño.

¿Buena suerte?

Dipper Gleeful apenas y tranquilo pasó en medio de la escena, mirando algo incómodo al albino inconsciente pero sin hacer una pausa en detalles.

— ¿Acabo de llegar y me pierdo de la acción? ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Mabs? ¿Planeas quedarte con toda la diversión?

—Ni se te ocurra preguntar. Además, ¿dónde estabas? —cuestionó, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Qué hace ella ahí? — señaló a la rubia. Mabel volteó a ver a Pacifica, quien lloraba más por saber si su hermano estaba bien que por ella.

— ¿Me consideras imbécil? Supe lo que pasó contigo y ese cerdo albino. ¿Yo no merezco divertirme? Siempre has tenido los mejores juguetes desde que éramos pequeños.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Su gemela sólo amplió su sonrisa maliciosa sin contestar.

—No querrás saber, ¡vámonos antes de que el amo GG llame y no estemos listos!

El castaño la miró extrañado y un poco dudoso, se atrevió a seguirla después de todo. Quiso evitar ver siquiera el rastro entre los árboles, como si alguien hubiera pasado derrumbando ramas hacia lo profundo del bosque.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

—Hey niño, ¿Estas bien?

Gideon abrió los ojos de par en par, sobándose la cabeza y encontrándose con que era Bill quien le auxiliaba. Se miraba bastante mal, pero eso no le detenía el formular sus palabras.

— ¡Pacifica! ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡SE LA LLEVARON! —recibió una palmada por parte del más alto debido a sus gritos.

—Sí, claro, cómo si tuviera mis poderes adivinos. Cálmate y explícame todo en el camino; vamos con Dipper.

—Es Pacifica, ella… Fue secuestrada por ellos, yo…no pude hacer nada.

(…)

000000000000000000000000

Entraron a la cabaña, no era sorpresa que no hubiera nadie, el juego de apuestas de perros era esa tarde, y ni por un tsunami Stan dejaría de ir.

Para sorpresa de los dos, Dipper estaba semi-desnudo y atado cerca del armario. Estaba amordazado, por lo que obviamente hablar era imposible para él.

— ¡Dipper! ¡¿Qué paso?! —estaba seguro que ese no era su día. Especialmente por la cantidad de exclamaciones y dolor que había sufrido, tanto psicológico como emocional.

—Ése no es Dipper, Gideon. Aléjate de él.

El primero sólo atinó a mirarlos con odio; el mayor de los 3 se agachó y le quitó la venda que cubría su boca.

—Habla sabandija. ¿Dónde está nuestro Dipper y qué has hecho con él?

—Bill, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que desatarlo! —reclamó Gideon. Su miedo estaba reflejado en su cara.

—No te metas Gideon. ¡Hey, tú, te hice una pregunta!

—El lugar en donde está es demasiado peligroso como para ir sin saber cómo regresarte. Fue una estupidez lo que hizo ese idiota.

— ¡Yo no entiendo nada! Alguien que me explique lo que está pasando; y que sea rápido, mi hermana de seguro está en ese lugar que dices…

00000000000000000000000000000

_—__Chicos, el diario dice que tienen que poner velas alrededor del árbol más viejo del bosque, según esto, deben de encontrar el árbol más alto de todos, ese es el que…. ¿Hola?... ¿Hola?... ¡Hola!..._

_— __¿Se perdió la conexión?_

_Dipper se giró sorprendido al oír su propia voz, solo que con una pizca más de soberbia. _

_Ahí, parado en la esquina de su alguna vez cuarto, se encontraba su alter ego._

_— __¿Así que tú eres el enemigo del amo GG? Vaya desperdicio de tiempo; aunque tratándose de que eres alguna retorcida versión de mí, puede que tenga sentido._

_—__Si estás hablando de Gideon Gleeful significa que sabes lo que está pasando. Y si TÚ eres una versión mía, has de ser muy tonto como para confiar en él._

_—__Tengo mis razones, así como tú tienes las tuyas por estar aquí. Una de ellas es implorar que yo acabe contigo._

_Pines tragó saliva despacio, notando el medallón que ataba la capa de su contrincante. Necesitaría ser un torpe para no recordar que ese es su centro de fuerza._

_—__Mira, entiendo que tu deber es aniquilarme pero, no te serviría de nada acabar conmigo cuando hay un demonio de los sueños mucho más poderoso y fuerte que el que hay en tu dimensión; además también están los hermanos Pines de esta dimensión, Gideon también sabe descifrar el diario. Si te topas conmigo, seguramente lo harás con él después._

_—__Mabel se encargará de ellos, en este momento de seguro los está haciendo sufrir—sonrió ante sus propias palabras._

_— __¿Y si no? ¿Y si es ella quien está herida? _

_— __¿Cuál es tu punto? —preguntó interesado._

_— __¿No quieres también el diario?_

_—__Me estás tomando por tonto, si quisiera el diario ya lo tendría. Si quieres hacer como si me engañas, y cambias tu vida por un libro que de todas formas será mío; estás perdiendo el tiempo._

_—__Muéstrame, si es que puedes hacerlo._

_El Dipper de ojos brillantes se lanzó a su versión contraria. Los puños de éste se dirigían a sus mejillas, causando grandes moretones en ellas y que un hilo de sangre saliese de su boca empezando un camino hacia el suelo. Gleeful se levantó, con el diario en mano. _

_— __¿Ves lo que te digo? Acabo de ganarte y ni siquiera usé la magia._

_—__Oh, vaya. Creo que fui yo quien te ganó._

_La capa verde cayó sobre el piso y en las manos de Dipper Pines se encontraba el amuleto misterioso del primero._

_Los ojos del afectado se abrieron como platos mientras el brillo verde en sus ojos comenzaba a tornarse azul._

_— __¿C-Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo!? —gritó Gleeful, a quien le empezaban a fallar las piernas y después de un momento cayó en él de rodillas._

_Aún sin saber usar la magia, Pines lo levantó del suelo y lo estrelló contra la pared. Sus recientes ojos de color de turquesa amenazaban a los del empleado del Gideon que conoció primero. En ese momento, se sentía más que poderoso, se sentía superior a cualquier enemigo al que había enfrentado en el pasado._

_—__Si piensas tomar mi lugar espero que sepas muy bien lo que estás haciendo, chico—dijo el Dipper de aquella dimensión. Su contrario lo ignoró y le despojó la ropa, lo ató en una silla que se encontraba cerca de él y lo amordazó antes de que pudiera seguir advirtiendo._

_—__Da las gracias de que no soy como tú, y no te doy peor destino que éste._

_Se vistió, se colocó el medallón donde debería de ir y salió casi corriendo al lugar en donde se suponía, estaban sus amigos._

_—__Sólo espero que mi doble malvado tenga razón, y realmente sepa lo que estoy haciendo._

0000000000000000000000000000000

—Con Dipper Gleeful fuera del camino espero que sea más fácil poder rescatarlos. Él era el peor de todos—. Bill se lo pensó en el pasillo, mientras Gideon le miraba frustrado.

— ¿No deberíamos llevarlo? Él sabe hacia dónde se dirigieron…

— ¡¿Qué les hace pensar que voy a ir con ustedes?! —gritó con enojo Gleeful

— ¡Tú cállate! —respondió Bill con el mismo tono de voz, cambiando levemente su color amarillo a rojo.

—Es que no podemos dejarlo aquí, y nosotros no tenemos ni una sola pista.

—Cálmate, yo también estoy preocupado por Dipper, pero no podemos tomar malas decisiones y arriesgarnos de la manera más fácil.

—Oh, sí; creo que Dipper ya lo hizo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—… Tiene lógica lo que dices, bien, me rindo—esta vez, se calmó y volvió a su estado normal, trayendo consigo la voz animada de siempre— ¡Creo que sí deberíamos llevarlo!

— ¿Para qué quieren que vaya? Cuando Mabel se entere que no soy yo quien está ahí seguramente vendrá a buscarme. Créanme que las bromas de mal gusto JAMÁS le agradaron—intensificó la palabra "Jamás", aunque esto no cambió la opinión de ambos chicos.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? —volvió a hablar Bill.

—De paso, ¿por qué no me dan algo con que vestirme?

(...)

— ¿Bill? —habló el albino.

— ¿Si, Gideon?

— ¿Cómo supiste que él no era Dipper?

—Intuición, la misteriosa intuición.

_Pero si a intuición, se le llama haber dejado marcas en el cuerpo del chico al día anterior, y no encontrarlas en el cuerpo semi desnudo del mismo, entonces sí; llámenle intuición._

Gracias a Elizabeth'ShipperQueen  
Coman tierra los que vengan a criticar.


	9. Recuerdos

Habían llegado a la carpa de la telepatía más rápido de lo que Dipper Pines hubiese querido. Una caravana de silencio se escabulló con ellos durante todo el trayecto. Los túneles, la luz neón. Estaban en lo que el castaño reconocía como el subterráneo donde alguna vez tuvieron preso a Will. Mabel llevaba cargando a pacifica, ya inconsciente, con ayuda de su medallón, de modo que parte del alumbrado era ese brillo mágico. Él la seguía a ella, y sin duda ese pasadizo sería lo más normal para los gemelos, pues tras cruzar algunos umbrales interminables llegaron a la sala principal.

Aquella que albergaba una especie de máquina que posteriormente daría lugar a un portal de comunicación, como una especie de holograma bidimensional. Lo que vio a continuación le heló la sangre, no se esperó ver nuevamente a Gideon Gleeful frente a ellos, mucho menos tendido en el suelo inmóvil; inerte.

—¿Qué noticias tienen que me gusten? —esa voz hizo que Dipper sintiera un agudo pincho de recuerdos, como si se burlaran de él anunciándole que había vivido momentos inexplicables, pero que su memoria seguía vacía hasta que pudiese concretarlos.

Esa voz no era la de Gideon; pero él conocía esa voz.

—Señor— habló Mabel Gleeful arrodillándose, ganándose que Dipper Pines lo hiciera también por miedo a ser descubierto —Hemos recuperado a Will.

El castaño escapó su mirada hacia la proyección que les estaba hablando, Gideon seguía en el suelo, como si una especie de cámara grabando se tratara, pues el enfoque pronto se debilitó un par de veces, antes de mostrar el rostro de alguien más en la pantalla.

Dipper agachó torpemente la cabeza sin lograr captar una sola facción de quien había tomado el lugar en la proyección de Gideon Gleeful.

—Ah, ya veo…— continuó —Mabel, ¿Me pudieras decir por favor, qué hace Dipper Pines contigo?

Ambos gemelos alzaron la cabeza, Mabel para encarar a su supuesto hermano, y este último para revelar la identidad de la voz.

Y ahora entendía todo.

La cascada de recuerdos se soltó, todo el bloqueó se vio disuelto y el temor que le invadió fue absoluto. Esa proyección la mantenía un chico, como de la edad que posiblemente Bill Cipher tendría (o más joven), cabello de colores revueltos, ojo brillante y atuendo azul; todo él, figurado por una estrella de un solo ojo. Ese símbolo también lo había visto antes, era el medallón que portaba usualmente Gideon al reverso de su capa, mismo que adoptaban la versión inversa de él mismo y su hermana.

El ojo que todo lo ve, Eldest Eye,

—Señor, debe ser un error, mi hermano nunca se dejaría vencer por esos idiotas, vamos Dipper, dile que eres tú, nadie más puede cargar tu amuleto. Está pactado con sangre para que nada más tú lo uses…

—Yo… yo…— balbuceó Dipper, apretando el amuleto como si fuera su boleto a salir con vida, las jaquecas regresaron pero esta vez, trayéndole escenas en su cabeza que no esperaba almacenar. El chico soltó un gritillo, tratando se continuar —Yo solo…

—¡Basta! — sentenció el mayor afectando su forma humana por unos segundos, peleando por parecer una abominación que volvería a la normalidad tras el rugido —Quisiera saber, Dipper Pines… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

—¿Lo qué recuerdo?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo que recuerdo es lo que Gideon me contó.

Habían pasado algunas cosas raras desde que descubrimos que ambos teníamos diarios. Yo no le agradaba a Gideon, ni él a mí, pero un día llegó contando que había encontrado este… diario, como le intentó llamar, que no eran más que hojas sueltas como si hubiesen tratado de coserlas. Era verdad lo que Bill le había dicho en la cocina antes de salir de viaje, el cuarto diario no existía, eran retazos de los otros diario, por separado. Como si hubiese un peligro escondido, algo que ni aun teniendo piezas completas se pudiese armar.

Gideon lo encontró enterrado justo debajo de la tienda de la telepatía, como si de alguna forma él mismo se advirtiera de no hallarlo jamás.

¿De qué hablaba el diario?

De Eldest Eye.

Páginas enteras que no formaban parte de nada, pero lograban todo. Eldest Eye, teniendo el símbolo de la estrella con el ojo en medio, era un demonio parecido a Bill Cipher, sólo que a diferencia de Cipher este sí se podía materializar. La invocación no era sencilla, al menos en el cuarto diario no había indicio de que lo hubiesen conjurado antes; pero Gideon era un terco, había liberado a Bill para que nos desterrara y al no poder hacerlo se descontroló vagando por ahí cada vez que quería. Para retenerlo necesitaba de alguien con su misma fuerza. Este impulso lo llevó a traer a ¨Eldey¨ cómo se auto nombró, para que regresara a Bill a su dimensión y de paso le ayudara a quitarnos la cabaña del misterio, pero los resultados no estaban ni cerca de ser buenos.

De manera que me contó, que había veces en las que lo poseía, y que su plan por detener a Bill se volvió personal. Eldey se presentaba como un chico ante Gideon cuando no le poseía, y le contaba sus planes para con Bill y para con él. Aunque ambos querían derrotar a Bill, el demonio de estrella no era su aliado, mucho menos su esclavo; era cierto, tenía planes, pero en estos incluía el utilizar a Gideon como marioneta.

Ese día tomé a Gideon cómo un loco, no me importó si acababa de inventar todo eso para hacerme creer que necesitaba respuestas en mi libro y entregárselo. Me preocupaba la situación de Bill, me preocupaba si Mabel estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con Gideon. Pero no sus mentiras.

Mentiras.

Ojalá hubiesen sido mentiras.

Una semana después Gideon llegó débil a la cabaña, lo notaba diferente, física y emocionalmente, me advirtió que me alejara y me llevara a los otros conmigo; que Eldest Eye había estado alimentándose de su energía y que cada vez se hacía más fuerte; que cada vez duraban más las posesiones. Allí estaba yo, con cierto dejó de duda considerando que para ser una trampa, había durado bastante. Tenía que ayudarle pero esa mismo día me di cuenta que era tarde.

Lo vi. Lo vi a los ojos a él. El demonio poseyó delante de mí el cuerpo de Gideon, y lo vi correr al sótano de la cabaña destrozando una máquina de golosinas que nunca sirvió. Oí su voz salir de los labios del albino, lo escuché burlarse de mí, advertirme que no debería meterme en asuntos mayores.

La máquina, la enorme nave, el portal secreto; lo que sea que era aquella cosa fue despegada del piso. De inmediato entraron mi tío y Mabel, Stan gritaba y maldecía tanto, Mabel sólo parecía ida.

—Ustedes son los dueños de estaba cabaña ¿No es así? ¡Claro! Son Stanley y Shooting Star, seguro sabrán donde están los otros ¿a qué sí?

—Es Stanford, Gideon, fuera de mi casa o le hablo a la policía.

Y el aludido se encontraba ya trepado en el enorme artefacto, el tío nos ordenó que saliéramos, pero el brillo anormal de los ojos del albino me lo dijo, tenía que ayudarlo.

—Para destruir a Bill, me hace falta gente que cumpla con el acertijo del círculo. Aquí estoy viendo tres de ellos — ignoró al adulto, y comenzó a caminar de una manera peligrosa sobre el borde del enorme triangulo — Sin embargo, necesito solo dos para que me guíen hacia los demás, la niña y el viejo, shooting star, tú serás el señuelo para atraer a los otros miembros del circulo con tu encanto. Stanley, tú me ayudarás a traer a tu hermano Stanford aquí de vuelta a esta realidad, y en cuanto a ti, Pinetree… tu distraerás a Bill el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que le haya drenado los poderes.

Era tanta información, pero tan poco tiempo para procesarla, en verdad, era un milagro que el tío Stan estuviese de pie, se había puesto pálido como la nieve ¿a qué se refería con hermano? Sin reaccionar más allá del asombro, Gideon coloreó por completo sus ojos en un brilloso logró de atraer a mi hermana y a mi tío hacía la máquina triangular, misma que se elevó del suelo posiblemente con el mismo tipo de magia y destrozó parte de la cabaña al salir dejando un enorme agujero.

El alguna vez niño saltó sobre la nave haciéndola quedar en horizontal, pero de frente y muy por arriba del suelo, corrí todo lo que pude hasta alcanzar el punto donde le vi flotante, impetuosa. Gideon, o lo que era su cuerpo con un ente adentro no paraba de reírse, una risa nerviosa, casi incrédula. Hurgando entre su propia ropa para conseguir un manojo de hojas que bien reconocí, era sus propios datos.

—¡Espera un momento, Gideon! ¡Puedo ayudarlos a todos! ¡Puedo ayudarte a ti!

La carcajada se continuó, seguido de algunos temblores, tenía la esperanza de que si Gideon oía mi voz a un en la lejanía, la seguiría y el demonio perdería al menos una parte de su poder. Pero no fue así, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, no para nosotros.

—Claro que puedes, Pinetree, en compensación no les haré absolutamente ningún daño, ni siquiera a ti. No hasta que consigan lo que quiero y eso puede que tarde. Los necesito reunir a todos. Las piezas de este rompecabezas son pomposamente sencillas y yo…

—¡Eldest Eye sé que eres tú! — reaccioné casi sin sentirlo, desesperado.

—Oh— la risa cesó — ¿Así que me conoces? Gideon tenía razón, eres listo, pero no competente. ¿No lo ves? Este podría ser el comienzo de mi gobierno, todos le temen a ese tal cifra ¿y yo? Yo sólo soy la imagen de un centro estafador que dice leer la suerte; el destino. Si Gideon es mi títere él se lo buscó.

—¡Pero que buscas con ellos! ¿Qué les vas a hacer?

—Nada, al menos no mientras me sirvan. Pienso que Standford fue un idiota al ignorarme, hizo de sus diarios una musa de Bill pero ahora que no está, serás tú quien presencie y registre mi poder. Hay un hechizo que incluso está escrito aquí —señaló el cuarto diario — que me permite insertar una frecuencia en Bill y que me transmita su energía. Su poder. Si no lo había hecho antes es porque apenas el cerdito de cabello blanco me invocó a la par de ese estúpido triangulo. Cipher y yo apenas si nos conocemos en persona.

—¿Mi tío Stan escribió los diarios? Eso es imposible él no… pero cómo no te reconoció? ¿de qué circulo estás hablando, es del ritual?

—Hey chico, las preguntas las hago yo. Y me pregunto cuanto tiempo mantendrás alejado a Bill de mis planes; cuando duraré yo en drenar su magia hasta que sea sólo un simple mortal. Supongo que querrá buscar a Will Cipher y que entre los dos se ayuden, pero Will es un marica.

Todo aquello era tan, confuso, la digestión en sus palabras me hacían un manojo de estrés, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, y tampoco es que quisiera confiar en su palabra, pero si el ritual es aquel que decía para desvanecer a Bill, entonces tendría razón, no les haría nada a mi familia y amigos. Me quedaban pocas opciones.

—No es que tu plan sea perfecto, yo jamás haría algo por ti y mucho menos conviviría con Bill para que tu termines… lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

—¿Ah, tú crees eso? Me estás enfadando, Dipper Pines. Yo jamás te pregunté si querías hacerlo; además, no tendrás opción— se apuró a sacar un artefacto de su traje dejando ver claramente que era el borra mentes. Tú me obedecerás sin saberlo, y debido al desperdicio de tiempo que me has hecho me vengaré de ti cuando haya terminado todo. ¡Qué va! Si lo puedo hacer de una vez…— me apuntó con el arma, corrí como pude pero aun así fui alcanzado por el rayo y lo último que supe fueron aquellas palabras.

¨Vas a pagar por todo.¨

Aturdido, porque solo fueron unos instantes, caí al piso. Aunque aún podía oírlo murmurar.

—Mala suerte que no puedo borrar todo, de otra forma no sabría quién es Bill y mi plan no serviría, al menos bastará con que no me recuerde, así es más que perfecto lo que tengo pensado hacer.

Enfoqué la vista aun mareada, la secuela de aquel ataque había sido un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una laguna mental. Atiné a mirar a Gideon quien estaba arriba de una nave con su familia, sentí pánico, tristeza… ¿tanto sólo por quedarse con el diario y la cabaña? Se los daría, lo que quisiera lo cumpliría pero por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento que ellos estarían bien en sus manos. Pero luego sentí una jaqueca más.

Me volvía loco, necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Por qué? Por qué me haces esto…

—Te dije que pagarías por todo, y no estaba mintiendo.

00000000000000000000


End file.
